Anisotropic resistive properties and elevated contact resistances directly affect current paths and resulting electric fields within electrically connected regions in aircraft sections joined by fasteners. These electrical irregularities also directly affect the aircraft's electromagnetic response to high-frequency waves. What is desired is a fastener that optimizes the electrical continuity around the fastener head by reducing the contact resistance levels and modifying the electro-mechanical geometry at the edges of the fastener.